


The Phantom

by dora_mp4



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, F/M, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dora_mp4/pseuds/dora_mp4
Summary: Epilogue
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Barry Allen/Iris West, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Helena Bertinelli/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 11





	The Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is my first story. I'm brand new to all this so I'm a bit rusty. I'll see yall later. Enjoy. :)

_The anti-motor has disappeared it was quiet. Way too quiet, suddenly a blue spark appeared, seemed like a portal was opening. I was right it was a portal. A figure climbed out of it. He was tall with a suit and looking directly at me. He looked like a kid, early twenties. Why was he sent to fight? I looked at the others who also looked very confused._

_"Hey there. Who are you?" The Flash questioned, ready in fighting stance. The figure started walking slowly, "Don't move!" Everyone was ready to fight this mystery person. The person stopped.  
_

_He was looking at the others, "You're going to pay for what you've done to her. YOU MONSTER!" In just a flash, he grabbed a metal pole and wrapped it around batwomen, she fell onto the ground in pain. Sara quickly reacted but then later was gone. The Flash was behind him, but he was too fast for him. Flash was on the floor, tied up with power-dampening cuffs. J'onn tried hitting him but was also taken. Ryan was also taken. Lex was trying to get a shot in. The figure abruptly stood in front of him, " Lex... what are you doing? I thought you also hated them for what they did to her? Were you also a part of this? Did you also kill her? She was family! You should be killing Supergirl! Not me!" I felt anxious about what he was saying. I quickly caught up with him, punched on the head, but he didn't budge._

_He punched Lex in the nose, which made me snicker but then was removed by a hand grabbing my neck, lifting me from the ground._

_I was scared._

_Who did I kill?_

_It must've been a Luthor if he said he was family to Lex._

_But who?_

_Lillian? Lena? No not Lena. I would never imagine trying to harm her in any way. Well, I did hurt her. Badly._

_"You are the worst person I have ever met, Danvers."_

_Oh no. How does he know? I've never met him in my life but he does look similar._

_"You were the person I looked up until you betrayed me."_

_"How did I betray you? I don't even know you."_

_His eyes looked red. Like he was crying._

_"You think I'm dumb, right? I think that is it. Your son is a big dummy, right? That he won't notice that his own mother is Supergirl, and she killed one of the most important people in our lives?"_

_my eyes went wide. Son? Is he from the future?_

_"You got the wrong person. I don't have a son. Not yet. And I didn't kill anyone. You're probably from the future or from a different universe."_

_The light from his eyes left. He gripped lessin around my neck. Sara and J'onn were running and quickly shot the kid with something that knocked him out completely._

_We all untied the others. The kid was nowhere to be around._

_"Kara, you okay? What happened?"_

_"I don't know, he just grabb-"_

_Suddenly we saw a ray of light coming from a mountain, then a huge explosion._

_Sara looked at Barry, "_ _Barry, get us there."_

_It has been some minutes until everything went black._

_The question still hangs though_

_Who did I kill?_
    
    
      
    
      
    
    


End file.
